I won't let go
by Kagamiyuki
Summary: "A new student started attending my class today. And... he has difficulty getting along with his classmates." Komui asks Lenalee for taking care of a new student. She agrees but doesn't know that Allen Walker will completely change her and her friends lives... [ON-HOLD]
1. New student

**Hello everyone~**

 **Firstly, let me tell you something about this story.**

 **I tried to make a really light school story. Short, without complicated plot... Just like the typical shoujo. I don't know if it convince you to read it, but... What else can I say? It's this a kind of story which you can read to pass the time... or something. It focuses on friendship and how one person can change someone's every-day reality.**

 **And because it's a school fic, a lot of things are different then original. Also, be prepared for some unusual changes in characters history and roles. I tried to make things simple, but I'm aware of the fact that not everyone will like it.**

 **Even so I hope you'll enjoy ^^**

 ** _Important info!_ For my own convenience and to make things easier, the main characters (Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Kanda) are the same age.**

 **Awesome beta: Amelia Loves Anime**

 ** _D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Cover image doesn't belong to me (found on zerochan, I failed in research of artist)._**

* * *

"Lenalee~"

Lenalee didn't have to see to know who was calling her. She could recognize her older brother's voice anywhere. Especially when he was calling her like that. He was the only person who pronounced her name with so much tenderness that it was like he was calling a child. So Lenalee sighed and let her classmates know that they could go ahead to their next class without her, and she would join them later. After the group of girls left, Lenalee turned around to face her brother.

"What's the matter, brother?" she asked with her typical sweet smile. As she knew with Komui, it could be nothing, he used to accost her in school just to talk with her or more likely, spend the whole break admiring how cute she was or making sure that no boy tried to pick her up.

But this time was different. This time Komui was serious. He gently grabbed her shoulder and pulled her away to clear the way for students walking to their classes. Lenalee instantly knew it was something important.

"You know... A new student started attending my class today. And... he has a little problem... He has difficulty getting along with his classmates. He's kind of a unique person, the class is having problems with accepting him and I really don't want him to be all alone... I would like you to help him acclimate to school, maybe it'll help him make some friends... You know..."

Lenalee should really have expected this. It was the first time that her brother was a homeroom teacher and it was very important for him. He tried his best to solve each and every problem of his students. He didn't want anyone to be lonely and alienated so he'd always keep his eye on everyone. He was very ambitious, just as every beginning teacher usually was. That's why a new student having integration difficulties was a big problem to him. But Lenalee didn't mind helping her brother. She supposed this boy was just shy and that's the reason why he couldn't get along with his classmates. She wasn't even afraid of this 'uniqueness', whatever it was. Komui always lay things on thick...

"No problem, brother. Just leave it to me."

~\\*/~

Lenalee was a very well liked person. She had a lot of friends throughout the whole school, and it was hard to find a person who would said something bad about her. She had that special something that made people quickly start to like her. She could find common ground with almost anyone. Nonetheless when it came to her best friends, they were very... unique people. Especially her two closest friends, who were very, very unusual boys. In both appearance and personality...

Unfortunately, Lavi and Kanda were in different classes, so Lenalee couldn't see them as much as she wanted in school. The time she didn't spend with them, she spent with her classmates. She was in middle of one of their girlish talks when some girl called her.

"Lenalee, someone is asking for you."

It couldn't be Lavi or Kanda. They never asked, they just came in just like it was their own classroom. The same went with her brother... Well, actually, none of her friends would ask at all. Every person that came to her mind would just come in and say, 'Hi, Lenalee, could you come with me?' or just found some free space to take a seat... So it must've been the boy that Komui was talking about during the previous break.

Lenalee apologized to her classmates for leaving in the middle of a conversation and approached door to see this 'unique person'. And well... It was probably the first time when her brother used the word 'unique' in the proper way...

The boy standing in front of her had a completely white hair and what's more, a rather unusual scar on the left side of his face that started on his forehead, trailed down through his eyebrow, eyelid and cheek and ended on his chin. Moreover, when Lenalee looked down, she could see his left hand was also very strange. Now she could understand why his classmates had so much difficulty with befriending him. He was kinda scary.

"Hello, I'm Allen Walker. Mr. Komui told me you would show me around," he said with a gentle smile. And Lenalee had to confess that despite this scar and hand, he smiled in an astonishingly cute way...

"A-Ah... My pleasure, I'm Lenalee Lee." After a little while, Lenalee finally responded while reaching out a hand. But all of a sudden Allen stepped back, which completely dumbfounded her. It was a first time that someone reacted in this way when she reached out a hand to greet them.

"I'm sorry, but I can't..." he mumbled. Lenalee was about to think he was totally strange, when he spoke again. "Mr. Komui said he would definitely kill me if I dare touch her precious little sister in any way..."

She should guessed it... It was so very typical for Komui... He could be incredibly scary when it came to his sister's safety. But still, it was quite burdensome for Lenalee.

"Don't mind him. He's a little overprotective, that's all."

In moments like this, Lenalee really wanted the ground to open up. Her brother really exaggerated sometimes... At the beginning of each term he reminded each class that every boy had to stay away from his sweet little sister. He made sure everyone knew that if he heard that some bastard had tried to hit on Lenalee, they could say goodbye to their bastard life. Being interested in Lenalee concerned each and every male in whole school, or more like whole world. Komui disapproved of every boy that talked or even smiled at Lenalee, with the exception Lavi and Kanda. Komui had known them for a long enough amount of time that he knew they didn't pose a threat against Lenalee. Still, he tried to control them. Especially the redheaded flirt...

Lenalee managed to explain to Allen her brother's behavior, so she could start showing him school. It wasn't a big building, but the white haired boy confessed he had had something like homeschooling so far, (he cringed thinking about his teacher, Cross), so this school seemed huge to him. So Lenalee wanted to show him everything, hoping it would help him. At first she wasn't sure if Allen would be able to remember all these new things, but he assured her that he had a good memory so he would be fine.

Even if she had only spent a little while with him, she was able to learn more about him. She discovered that he wasn't as bad as he seemed to be. Actually, he was a very polite, cheerful boy. Sometimes he acted like real gentleman and Lenalee was positively surprised by this. It wasn't common among boys she knew... That's why she was little disappointed when someone interrupted them in middle of their tour. But she couldn't help it, it was pretty important.

"Don't worry, you've shown me pretty much everything anyway. Thank you very much," he said, when he saw her hesitate. He hadn't meant to cause problems for her. He knew perfectly well that Lenalee had helped him simply because her brother had asked her, so he didn't want to steal too much of her time.

"You're welcome," she said with smile, even if she still wasn't sure if leaving Allen alone was good decision. He was so nice and she didn't want him to be lonely. That's why before she could even think about what she was going to propose him, she was already talking. "Tomorrow... If you don't have any plans, it would be nice if we could have lunch together. How about we meet in my classroom? You have been there already, so you should know how to get there, right?"

Allen wasn't really sure how he should respond to this proposition. He was pretty sure Lenalee said it just out of politeness and in that case he should politely refuse, but... he also had to admit to himself that he really enjoyed her company and he really wanted to spend more time with her ...

It was a hard decision.

"Sure. I'll be there," he finally answered, smiling cheerfully. Lenalee smiled back and then she walked away. Allen took a deep breath and suddenly his cheeks turned red. When he thought about it more, it sounded like she'd asked him out... He knew there was no way Lenalee had thought about it that way, but still... He couldn't help but let out a chuckle when he realized that if this conversation were heard from the outside, it would've sounded like they were having a date. If Komui heard it, Allen would've been murdered without having a chance to explain himself.

Still thinking about it, Allen started to walk back to his classroom. Unfortunately he hadn't noticed a certain long haired boy and accidentally bumped into him.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't..." He stopped to apologize when he saw famous Kanda's murderous glance. It make the blood run cold in Allen's veins, and he decided to stay quiet.

"Watch your step, beansprout!" hissed Kanda. Allen blinked.

"B-beansprout...?"

"Just move, you're standing in my way." Kanda seemed really upset. But the same went for Allen.

"You should be nicer. This corridor is wide enough that you could just pass me by and..."

"You really want me to kick your ass beansprout?"

"Actually, my name is Allen."

"So what?"

Allen and Kanda were getting more and more annoyed. Nevertheless, neither of them wanted to give up. Kanda couldn't let someone off the hook who dared to stand in his way even if he was in a hurry to get to his PE classes and Allen couldn't forgive him calling him 'beansprout' twice even if he really didn't want to get in trouble on the first day at school. So they decided to continue their pointless fight. Or more like they wanted to continue, and then they heard the school bell. Allen had to choose between continuing their argument and going on to his lesson, and so did Kanda. They eventually left it with Kanda's 'tch' and Allen's 'ugh', and they both decided to never talk to each other again.

Unfortunately for them, a little earlier Lenalee had already decided something different...


	2. Toilet poker

**Hello everyone~**

 **I want to thank everyone who favourited or/and followed this story so far. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank from a bottom of my heart _jy24,_ _Sim_ and _Anon221_ for their reviews. It means a lot of me, you're awesome. Furthermore, thank you very much for this over 100 views. It's really awesome to see as big (as for me) number and I hope it'll be still bigger and bigger.**

 **And for now, I hope you'll enjoy new chapter of my story ^^**

 **Awesome beta:** **Amelia Loves Anime**

 _ **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Cover image**_ ** _doesn't belong to me (found on zerochan, I failed in research of artist)._**

* * *

Allen couldn't believe his eyes. He hoped it was just a bad dream or some kind of joke. He simply couldn't believe that next to Lenalee was sitting...

"What the hell are you doing here, beansprout?"

It just _had_ to be joke. Because there was no other reason why this dark haired bastard who he met a day ago was the first person he saw after he came into Lenalee's class during the lunch break. It wasn't fluke. It just couldn't be true. He didn't Lenalee could be so wicked. It didn't suit her. But if not her, then who? Allen had no clue what he should think about all this situation.

"I'm glad you came," said Lenalee ignoring Kanda's and Allen's faces expressions. "I thought it would be nice if you meet these two. It looks like you already met Kanda" he met, but he would've prefered that he hadn't. "and this is Lavi."

Deciding to ignore Kanda's quiet 'tch', Allen focused on the redhead boy with the eyepatch.

"I'm Allen, nice to meet you." he said while he was reaching out his hand. Lavi grabbed it with a wide smile.

"My pleasure, beansprout!"

Allen almost fainted.

"Beansprout...?"

"Yuu is calling you that's way. That's some kind of nickname, right?"

"No, it isn't! My name is Allen and... Wait, Yuu?"

"Don't you dare call me by my first name!"

Confused Allen hesitated for a while before he finally got some unoccupied chair, placed it next to Lenalee's desk and decided to take a seat. Inwardly he decided that next time he'd think twice before he accepted an invitation from a cute girl. Or maybe even thrice, if he would additionally get a two strange guys with her.

He didn't know what to do, so he just sat and stared at Kanda's and Lavi's fight. Kanda seemed to be more and more pissed off, but Lavi looked like he enjoyed annoying him. Allen wasn't quite sure if he should cut in on their quarrel, so he decided to stay quiet.

"I know they seem to be a little strange, but they are a really good friends. You'll see when you get to know them," said Lenalee. Allen looked at her uncertainly.

"I spend a little while with Kanda yesterday and I guess he doesn't like me," sighed Allen and in his mind he added 'and vice versa'.

"He has a difficult character... But when he gets to know you, he can be great friend."

Allen couldn't believe in this. He was sure Kanda was just like everyone else. He probably just judged his by appearances. Allen wasn't even surprised, he used to this. No matter where he was, everyone reacted in this same way. That's why he couldn't make any friends. He failed in first impression as well as in efforts of fixing it. When he was younger he worried about it so much, but with the years he started to getting used to this.

Of course it happened that he made some friends, but it was rare and usually only lasted for a short time. Mostly because he moved so often. He was sure that even if he didn't plan to move out of this city for a long time, his friendship with Lenalee and Lavi wouldn't last very long. He wasn't sure if he would be able to stay friends with them if he has to move again.

"Whoa, dude! Are you really going to eat all this food?" asked Lavi incredulously when he saw that Allen's lunch boxes slowly filled all free space on Lenalee's desk.

"Yes. I'm just not quite sure if it'll be enough," answered Allen. Lavi tried to find anything that could proved that Allen was joking, but he failed. Walker was either an excellent actor and had just skilfully pranked them or was being completely serious.

As it turned out, it was the second option. In the time Lenalee, Lavi and Kanda ate barely half of their lunches, Allen ate everything he had. And he had huge amount of food. Empty lunch boxes filled to his bag quickly, and neither Lenalee and Lavi couldn't count them up. Kanda as always seemed to doesn't care, but there is no denying he was a little curious. After all, Allen didn't look like someone who could eat so much. He was incredibly lean, but eating this amount of food seemed to be normal for him.

"Just as I thought... I'm still hungry," he sighed as he closed the last box.

"Still?" asked Lenalee in disbelief. Allen nodded.

"Yeah... I think I should go to the school's store and check if anything left," he decided and got up. Lavi did this same.

"I'll go with you~" he said merrily.

Allen was quite surprised by this decision, but he had no reason to refuse. Especially because opposite to Kanda, Lavi seemed to be a really nice guy. Admittedly his eyepatch made him a little scary, nonetheless Allen really liked him. He was really funny and smiled almost all the time, his cheerfulness was contagious.

"What are you doing?"

Soon after Allen and Lavi left the classroom, Kanda suddenly asked. Lenalee looked at him, though she didn't really understand what he meant.

"What-"

"I thought Komui ordered you only to show him around. I don't understand why the hell you try to befriend with him."

"My brother asked me to help him acclimate to school. He didn't specified what exactly I have to do for him. So I thought it would be nice if I help him make some friends..."

"So you decided to force us to befriend him?"

Lenalee felt little awkward.

"Is it something wrong? Allen is really nice boy, I have nothing against his accompany. Lavi seems to like him too, I'm sure the same would go for Miranda, Krory and the rest... You could get along with him too if you give him a chance."

"Tch."

Ended their conversation. Kanda appeared to not even let himself think that he could befriend with the strange looking, getting in his way beansprout. He already had a few friends and it was perfectly enough for him. He didn't see the need to make more. Moreover, even though he didn't want to say it aloud, he beared a grudge against Lenalee for letting someone new into their posse. It was her, Lavi, and him since middle school. Just the three of them, even when someone would hang around with them for a while. But those people never joined them for certain things. Things that their group made exclusive to them, like having lunch together or going home together. Kanda viewed it as some kind of routine, harmony and he didn't want some white haired beansprout to destroy it. He was good without any changes.

~\\*/~

Meanwhile, Allen and Lavi were on their way to school store. Allen was afraid that there wouldn't be anything left whereas Lavi was afraid if school store was going to be able to met the challenge of feeding him. Allen doggedly tried to convince him that it wasn't strange that he ate so much because he was going through puberty, but Lavi didn't want to even listen him. He preferred to believe that Walker grew a black hole in his stomach which he couldn't control. Allen couldn't accept this way of thinking,but neither could he get it out of Lavi's head.

Two of them were just laughing at Lavi's stranger and stranger theories, when they heard a cry from the boy's toilet.

"Guys, please... I have nothing more to bet..."

Lavi instantly stopped and faded.

"Kro..." he whined then barged in toilet. Allen had willy-nilly done this same. Inside they saw something they didn't expected to see. Krory was sitting on the floor in nothing but his boxers and opposite was a three boys. All of them held a cards in their hands, and what is more school uniform and the rest of Krory's things were lying next to one of the boys.

"Lavi... These boys invited me to play the game called poker... And before I knew, I lost all my stuff..." explained Krory while turning to face his redhead friend.

"Geez, Kro... How many times we tell you to don't be so naive?" sighed Lavi.

Allen looked at Krory for a while, then he threw a glance at laughing boys. He spent a little while wondering if he should meddle in this situation or not, but eventually he pulled out his wallet from his pocket and reached out to boys. More than not wanting them to get in trouble, he wanted to help Lavi's gullible friend.

"I would like to bet this for the boy's things. Will it be okay?" he asked. Krory's opponents exchanged glances and shrugged.

"Sure, why not?"

That made Allen sure that they were cheating. They wouldn't bet all their winnings if they weren't be one hundred percent sure of their victory.

"Allen, you don't need to..."

"But I want to." Allen broke in while he took a seat next to Krory. "Please, go easy on me," he said to his opponents with a innocent smile.

Everything happened in the blink of an eye. Allen won one deal after another, easy winning all of Krory's things. What's more, his opponents were so determined that after lost all Krory's stuff they started to bet their own. Allen had nothing against it. He had no reason to stop them if they were asking for it. That's how he made a 180 degree change and put them in Krory's shoes. At the end of the game they were the one's in nothing but boxers.

Lavi and Krory still couldn't believe their eyes. They would never guess that boy who looked so innocent could be so good in poker. Or more like, be so good at cheating in poker, because it was just impossible for Allen to have had all the best hands by accident. But neither Lavi with Krory or Allen's opponents could pick up how he do it and, by extension, they couldn't prove that he was cheating. Nevertheless, the group of boys still tried, and demanded more and more deals from Allen. They lost everything and they still didn't know how he cheated.

"Can we finish this? I'd like to eat something before the break ends," said Allen, when he saw that there was nothing else the boys could bet. His opponents thought about betting their boxers, but they eventually resigned and claimed they didn't want to play with Allen anymore. "Good. Then we'll take our leave."

Allen made sure that Krory had all his things and then headed to the door. But before he left, he heard some unsure voice.

"And what with our stuff?"

"Ah, you can have them. I didn't meant to take them anyway. I wanted just get back his property, nothing more," responded Allen smiling widely.

"Well, it's not like we need your mercy or something," snorted one of the boys, crossing his arms.

"Is that so?" laughed Lavi when he saw that the other two threw themselves on their uniforms.

Everyone decided to forget about everything that happened that day during the break in that bathroom. Both groups promised wouldn't tell the teachers and then they left boy's toilet. And everyone was glad... well, almost. Allen was depressed, because when he looked at his wristwatch he realized there was no point in going back for more food. Break was too close to the end for there to be anything left for him to buy. He started regret that he hadn't taken those boys food, maybe he could demand it in exchange for his lost time.

"I'm Arystar Krory. Thank you very much for the help and I'm so sorry for a trouble," spoke up Krory when they were on their way to Lenalee's classroom, where Allen and Lavi left their bags. Krory came along just to thank them for the rescue.

"Allen Walker, and you're welcome," answered Allen with smile. "It's pity they were so obstinate. Because of them I couldn't buy any food... I'm so hungry..."

" Would you like to have some of my sandwiches? As a small token of my gratitude..." proposed Krory, then pulled out a few sandwiches. Allen looked at him incredulously. He hadn't expected something like this, especially when he didn't consider what he done a big deal. He just outplayed some guys in poker. It was his every-day reality while he was in Cross' 'safekeeping'.

"Really? Whoa, you're a life saver!"

"Hey, Allen, where exactly did you learn how play poker like that?" asked Lavi, led by his typical curiosity.

Allen started to ponder. He wasn't sure if he should share details of his travels with Cross with Lavi. Mostly because he didn't want to recall it. It was painful for him. A few years of wandering through the world during which he paid his teacher's bills and had to invent more and more ways to paid them. But no matter how he tried, he never paid all of them. In fact, he was still doing it... Anyway, during this travels he received from his so-called 'teacher' a vestigial education of which he was mostly on his own, because Cross was too busy with all his ladies and parties. Allen was afraid that his friendship with Lavi could end as soon as he knew the story, so he kept it to himself.

"During my homeschooling... I had... quite an atypical teacher... I guess..." he finally answered. Well, he told the truth... kinda.

~\\*/~

"And then Allen show his cards with a 'royal flush'! I thought it was just a case, but then it was a second round and then he show his cards and you know, what it was? It was the four of a kind, aces! And oh boy, it was so awesome!"

Lenalee chuckled seeing Lavi's excitement when he related what happened during the lunch break in the men's toilet to her and Kanda. With his typical exhilaration he narrated how Allen won Krory's belongings and outplayed his opponents in poker. He also didn't fail to notice that after this happened, Allen and Krory became 'best buddies'.

"I told you Krory would like him," said Lenalee to Kanda, but he only tched on her.

"In this weekend we're meeting up in my place for our study group, right? We should totally invited Allen!" said Lavi, didn't really care about the side conversation between Lenalee and Kanda.

"Why?" sighed Kanda. He didn't like this idea, not a bit.

"Because we'll have a lot of fun with him!"

"Agreed," added Lenalee. Kanda sighed resignedly. He knew that no matter how he would try to oppose it, he wouldn't be able to win against Lenalee. Lavi was no big deal, but dissuading something from this woman was infeasible for him.


	3. Study group

**Hello everyone~**

 **I'm so sorry this chapter is so late, but currently I'm really busy with school and I haven't got much free time. I will try to** **publish more often if I will have more spare time ^^**

 **Thank you for all new favourited/followed. I really appreciate it. I also want to thank from a bottom of my heart _jy24_ for review. It means a lot of me, you're awesome. And, thank you all for this  500 views! That's a huge number and it's made me so proud. But it's all because of you so once more, thank you very much.**

 **I have already planned almost every chapter of this story, but two of them still stay empty. So I decided to come with this to you guys. If you have something you really want to see in my story, you can write me about it in reviews or PM me. I'll consider all of your suggestions, I'll try to talk about them with you and eventually I'll include them in this story. I really hope to get some suggestions 'cause I think writing story together with readers is something absolutely great. Also, it's a good occasion for me to talk with you about my story and see your way of looking at it. So... Feel free to write me about your ideas, I'll surely reply :)**

 **And for now, I hope you'll enjoy new chapter of my story ^^**

 **Awesome beta: Amelia Loves Anime**

 _ **D. Gray-man belongs to Katsura Hoshino. Cover image**_ ** _doesn't belong to me (found on zerochan, I failed in research of artist)._**

* * *

The next day, Lenalee, Lavi and, against his will, Kanda went searching for Allen to ask him if he would like to join their study group. They found him with Krory on the bench in front of the school. Between them laid cards and Allen doggedly explained something to Krory, who listened him carefully, nodding occasionally.

"Hey, what are you two doing?" asked Lavi when they approached them. Krory instantaneously raised his head and looked at Lavi with a sparks in his eyes.

"Allen is teaching me how to be a poker master!" he said excitedly. Allen laughed lightly.

"Not at all... I'm just showing him some variants and explaining the basic rules..." he said. "I thought it would help him in situations like the one from yesterday."

Lenalee smiled gently. It was really good to see Allen getting along with Krory. Well, not only with him. The previous day Allen had seemed a little tense, but he slowly started to act a more informal with her and Lavi. Lenalee could still feel the distance between them, but she hoped it would change. She really wanted Allen to talk with them as loosely as they talked with him.

"Hey, Allen, have you got any plans for a weekend?" asked Lavi while Allen was picking up his cards. The white haired boy looked at him, surprised by his question.

"I don't think so... Why are you asking?"

"We're having a study group at my place this Saturday. I was wondering if you would like to come," answered Lavi with a wide smile.

"Ah, I almost forgot about it!"

"You will be there too, Krory?" asked Allen moving his eyes on his senior.

"Yes, but I'm afraid I'll be more troublesome than useful," sighed Krory, and then added. "Anyone else is coming?"

"Miranda said she will be there for sure," said Lenalee.

"I hope she won't get lost like the last time," sighed Lavi.

"I'm sure she will," snapped Kanda.

"I guess Marie agreed to come too."

"Ah, it's your friend, right, Kanda?"

"Not at all! It just one of the few person that don't annoy me."

"Friend, friend~"

"Shut up, stupid rabbit!"

"Please, stop fighting boys..."

"Tch."

"And what with Daisya?"

"I asked him, but he said he probably won't..."

"Good."

"I thought he was your friend too!"

"Shut up already!"

Allen just looked from one person to another trying not to get lost in their conversation. He still couldn't believe this. It was the first time someone had asked him to spend time together like this. It was just a study group, but nonetheless Allen simply enjoyed the thought of it. It sounded amazing to meet outside school with a big group of people in his age. He hadn't expected such an invitation, especially from a people he barely knew. It just assured him how amazing the people he had met were. They helped him forget about his class where nobody even wanted to look at him.

"So?" Lavi bursted in on his thoughts. "You're in?"

Allen looked at him, then he looked at sweet Lenalee's smile, and Krory's friendly grin, and then he smiled.

"Sure!"

"What a pain in the ass..."

~\\*/~

"Give me my notebook back!"

"No way! I still need it!"

"But I need it too! Besides, you should do these problems on your own!"

"But math is sooo boring, I definitely prefer to copy it from you..."

"Can you two just shut up? I can't focus..."

"I'll shut up if he gives me back my notebook!"

"Can't you just wait until I finish?"

"No!"

Allen didn't think study groups usually looked like this. He thought they would just quietly sit and do their homework together, helping each other with difficult exercises. He imagined it as working in group. But it wasn't even close to this. Lavi was arguing all the time with Daisya about stealing his homework, Kanda only working with Marie and occasionally scolding Lavi. Heck, Krory wasn't even doing his homework, he just kept going on about a girl named Eliade, while Miranda tried to listen him and do her homework in this same time, while Lenalee tried to be a part of each group.

Allen felt like he didn't fit in any of this. He didn't know how to communicate with any of this group, so he just sat and did his exercises on his own. He felt a little overwhelmed by the amount of people and discussions. He wasn't used to it. He still felt happy with spending time with his peers outside of school, but he was also sad that he wasn't able to make the most of it.

"Is something wrong, Allen?"

Allen looked at Lenalee when she unexpectedly spoke to him. He smiled lightly.

"No, I just... It's my first study group. I feel a little... uneasy," he answered not sure with his answer. Lenalee smiled warmly and gentle put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's a little overwhelming, right?" she asked. He nodded embarrassed. "Don't worry, it's nothing weird. At first you can feel a little strange since everyone are so loud and try to shout over each other all the time, but you'll get used to it."

"You think so?"

"Sure. And if you really can't concentrate with them, we can just move to the other room and..."

"Lenalee! Am I hearing correctly what you're trying to offer Allen?" Lavi suddenly meddled in their conversation grinning widely. "Aw, I bet Komui would be pretty mad if he knew about it~"

It took Allen and Lenalee a little while to understand Lavi's suggestion. They instantly blushed insanely. Lenalee immediately took her hand from Allen's shoulder and they moved away from each other a little.

"I-It's... It's not like that! I... I didn't... I meant... _this_..." muttered Lenalee trying to hide her red face in her hands. Lavi just laughed.

"Really, Lenalee, I didn't know this side of you~" Lavi definitely enjoyed teasing Lenalee, he didn't even think about stopping.

"I said it's not like that!"

"Sure, sure~"

It took a while, and Kanda and Allen intervening, but Lavi finally stopped teasing Lenalee about her ambiguous phrase. And the rest of the meeting elapsed in peace and quiet, excluding Lavi and Daisya's quarrels. When evening finally fell everyone left Lavi's house and went home. But for the two boys the way back home was much worse than the study time had been...

"Don't follow me."

"I'm not following you, _you're_ following _me_!"

"Nope, this is my way home."

"This is _my_ way home!"

Allen couldn't believe his bad luck. Of all people who took part in study group, he shared his way home with Kanda. Not with Lenalee, not with Krory, but with Kanda. With Kanda, who was speaking quietly (Allen couldn't restrain from shouting), but in his eyes Allen could see how angry and dissatisfied he was. Well, it was obvious that he really didn't like Allen. He had made it obvious the whole meeting. Allen still didn't understand why. He didn't recall any reason that would make Kanda hate him. But he didn't even want to talk to Kanda about it. He just made a preconception that conversation with Kanda wouldn't change a thing. So he started to arguing with him about every little thing decided that it's the better option.

"No way..."

It was the only comment Allen could make when he reached his house.

"This must be some kind of sick joke..."

And this was the only comment Kanda could make when he reached his house...

...and realized that he's living opposite the white haired beansprout.


End file.
